Hermanos
by lenore4love
Summary: Los sentimientos  y hormonas  de Yukio con respecto a Rin...
1. Chapter 1

Hermanos…

-Ahhhh, tonta Shura ¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?- se preguntaba Rin en voz alta mientras iba de una lado a otro de la habitación con los ojos vendados palpando las paredes para no chocar, pues según Shura ese era su entrenamiento para desarrollar sus instintos… si claro, seguro la exorcista solo se estaba burlando de él.

-¡auch!- gritó el adolescente cuando el dedo meñique de su pie chocó con la esquina de su cama. Con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos se mordió la lengua para no recitar todas y cada una de las groserías que sabía.

-hermano ¿qué haces?- preguntó Yukio entrando al cuarto y viendo a su hermano cojeando gracias al dolor en su dedito mientras tenía los ojos tapados.

-entrenando- respondió Rin con la voz cortada, Yukio arqueó una ceja, estaba casi seguro de que la idea había sido de Shura.

-mejor ve a dormir ya esta tarde y mañana hay clases- le aconsejó el menor quitándose el pesado abrigo que lo identificaba como exorcista

-¡no! Tengo que poder caminar sin chocar- pero el escritorio se interpuso en su camino –¡maldición!- gritó enfadado cambiando de dirección pero en segundos tropezó con un zapato

-cuidado- le dijo Yukio tomándolo de la mano antes de que su hermano cayera al piso.

-gracias, eso estuvo cerca- agradeció Rin sonriendo, Yukio miró al mayor por un momento y después notó que aun estaba tomando su mano ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo hacía? De niños todo el tiempo tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Casi como un reflejo acercó a Rin a él y lo abrazó

-¿Yukio?- preguntó Rin sintiendo como su gemelo escondía su rostro en su cuello, el cabello del menor le hacía cosquillas en el oído y la respiración tibia de su hermano chocaba en su piel.

Rin iba a quitarse la venda de los ojos pero…

-no te la quites… déjame estar así un momento- le pidió Yukio estrechando el abrazo, para su sorpresa Rin hizo caso y no dijo nada.

Después de muchos años Yukio volvía a sentir que Rin era solo suyo. Últimamente se había sentido algo desplazado, desde que su hermano había comenzado sus estudios como exorcista este siempre estaba rodeado de gente… alejándose con pequeños pasos de él, tan diferente de cuando eran unos chiquillos.

Rin solía ser un desastre, gracias a ello no tenía amigos por eso siempre estaba con Yukio, solo ellos dos… siempre…

Yukio se dio cuenta de lo cruel de aquel pensamiento ¿Acaso quería que su hermano estuviera solo de nuevo? Si, lo deseaba, así nadie se le acercaría, ni lo tocaría ni lo querría como él… ah… eso estaba mal, ese "cariño" estaba mal.

Sin darse cuenta su boca se desvió al cuello de Rin, sus labios rozaron la piel del mayor y sintió como el cuerpo de su consanguíneo se estremecía muy ligeramente entre sus brazos. Sus manos pasaron de la espalda del joven demonio a su cintura tan lentamente que el otro ni siquiera se percató.

Aquello era incorrecto pero al parecer la pierna que se infiltraba entre las de su hermano no pensaba lo mismo.

-Yukio ¿qué haces?- preguntó Rin sintiendo la boca del menor llegando a su oreja y las manos escurridizas colándose bajo su camisa.

-nada- respondió con voz embelesada el de lentes

-¿Cómo que nada?- preguntó molesto Rin quitándose la venda sin embrago justo al instante Yukio le cubrió los ojos, no quería que el mayor viera esa penosa parte de él.

El cuerpo de Rin se tensó por completo cuando de pronto sintió el aliento de Yukio contra sus labios al mismo tiempo en que este pegaba más sus cuerpos.

-Yu… kio- llamó Rin al momento de percibir los dedos de su gemelo acariciar su cola provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Pero antes de que aquella extraña y confusa situación continuara el teléfono de Yukio sonó. El menor se separó al instante y salió del cuarto para contestar; sin dar explicaciones dejó a Rin algo confundido y sonrojado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermanos…

Desde que Yukio tenía memoria y uso de razón había aprendido a lidiar con los descuidos de Rin. El mayor era desordenado y algo torpe y el menor de los gemelos de alguna u otra manera sabía cómo aguantar aquello o eso era hasta que la bendita adolescencia tocó a sus puertas y junto con ella un mar de hormonas que se mezclaban de manera peligrosa con los sentimientos prohibidos por su hermano.

Fue así como los "descuidos" de Rin se convirtieron en altamente peligrosas tentaciones para Yukio.

Pero para ser más específicos con respecto a eso de las tentaciones/descuidos habrá que ejemplificarlo.

Un día nuestro exorcista genio se encontraba camino a su habitación tras un largo día de deberes escolares y trabajo así que haciendo a un lado sus modales abrió la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar primero tan solo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor el cual estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en el piso… pero eso no era lo malo, el verdadero inconveniente estaba en que Rin solo estaba usando una camisa, una que le quedaba enorme pues era propiedad de Yukio y aparte tenía su demoniaca cola meciéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera la de un gato.

Yukio sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a dar a su cara la cual sintió arder al ver la escena; cerró de golpe la puerta y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso que había visto había sido solo producto de su joven, y repleta de hormonas, imaginación.

El muchacho apenas estaba respirando profundo cuando Rin abrió la puerta de nuevo con su nada decoroso atuendo.

-si eras tú Yukio, como abriste y cerraste la puerta pensé que había sido un fantasma o algo así- dijo sonriente Rin

-hermano… ¿Por qué diablos estas usando mi camisa?- pregunto Yukio tratando con todas sus fuerzas de desviar sus ojos de las piernas de Rin que se miro a sí mismo.

-ah ¿esto? Es que no encuentro mi ropa limpia- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas despreocupadas.

Y ahí estaba uno de los muchos descuidos de Rin: Andar semidesnudo frente a Yukio usando solo una holgada camisa ¿Así o mas cliché?

-pues encuéntrala rápido y deja de ponerte mi ropa- le regañó el menor entrando al cuarto evitando mirar a su hermano para que este no descubriera su cara tremendamente sonrojada.

-entonces si tanto te molesta me la quito ahora mismo- dijo molesto Rin interpretando las palabras y acciones de Yukio como una ofensa así que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

-¡no!- le ordenó su mellizo cerrándosela. Rin ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó

-es peligroso- se excusó Yukio aun tomando con fuerza la prenda cubriendo la piel de su hermano

-¿Es peligroso que ande desnudo?- repitió Rin tomando eso como un mal chiste

-si- solo alcanzó a contestar el exorcista peleando contra sí mismo y su creciente deseo… después de todo su hermano se veía tan indefenso…

-vamos Yukio, somos hermanos, me has visto desnudo más veces de las que recuerdo- dijo Rin retomando su buen humor. Y si, Yukio había visto a su hermano sin ropa miles de veces pero eso fue hasta que cumplieron ocho años.

-no entiendes- dijo Yukio casi en un susurro aflojando el agarre de la camisa que se había arrugado por la fuerza que había puesto en su mano.

-no te escuché- dijo Rin viendo con algo de preocupación a Yukio

-te digo que no entiendes… ya no es lo mismo que antes- decía el menor dejando que la camisa se abriera descubriendo el pecho de Rin, perdiéndose en la blancura de su piel.

¿Qué tan difícil sería someterlo? Después de todo Yukio era más alto y robusto, a pesar de ser menor y no tener poderes demoniacos fácilmente podría ganarle a su hermano, sobre todo porque este no tenía su katana cerca como para poder liberar sus llamas… solo sería un momento, el suficiente para tocarlo y quitarse esas malditas ansias que lo estaban devorando en vida.

-¿Yukio?- llamó Rin sintiendo las yemas de los dedos de su gemelo acariciando superficialmente su cuello, bajando por su garganta hasta su clavícula. Si… sería fácil… solo un empujón y tomar con fuerza sus muñecas… obligarle a mantenerse callado, quitarle de una vez por todas esa estorbosa ropa aunque solo fuese una camisa…

La mirada rara que Yukio estaba regalándole estaba incomodando un poco a Rin, parecía como si su mellizo lo fuera a devorar en cualquier momento así que retrocedió ligeramente sacando de su ensoñación al menor.

Yukio parpadeó un par de veces.

-ah… perdón…- sin saber que mas decir metió su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina, como si con ello estuviera guardando la sensación de la piel de su hermano –eh… acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente que hacer, vuelvo en unas horas- y salió del cuarto antes de que Rin dijera algo.

El moreno caminó por todo el pasillo del dormitorio alejándose lo más rápido que podía de ahí, sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar por la excitación y el miedo pues por unos segundos pensó seriamente en hacerle algo muy grave a su hermano… y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Yukio se preguntó cuantas veces más podría seguir escapando antes de caer victima de sus propios deseos…

Mientras tanto Rin se dejó caer en su cama recorriendo con su propia mano los lugares tocados por su mellizo.

Yukio tenía razón… ya no era como antes… ahora su tacto lo ponía nervioso y hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera anormal.

/

**Ja ja ja ja Lo que sale cuando se supone tienes que estar estudiando. Espero hayan disfrutado de este par de breves y humildes One Shots que salieron producto de una tarde de "estudio" XDDD.**


	3. Chapter 3

HERMANOS

Era otro día anormalmente caluroso, de esos que sientes como si el sol fuera a calcinarte la piel y hasta lo que se supone debería ser una brisa fresca no es más que aire caliente y sofocante. Aun con ese insoportable clima los gemelos Okumura tuvieron que salir a un encargo de su excéntrico director el cual les dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte.

-¡Vida o muerte mis…!-

-hermano, cuida ese lenguaje- le reprendió Yukio al mayor antes de que este terminara siquiera la frase y solo masculló algo entre dientes.

Rin iba dando largas y pesadas zancadas enojado porque Mephisto les había encargado ir a hacer fila a una tienda de anime, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde bajo ese inclemente sol tan solo para comprar un DVD edición especial de ese anime de niñitas "moe" que tanto le gustaban al demonio aunque obviamente les había dicho a los hermanos que se trataba de un asunto de vital importancia el cual solo ellos podían hacerse cargo y fue así como Rin aceptó el encargo sin pensárselo dos veces arrastrando a Yukio consigo.

-Maldito payaso mentiroso, barbudo con fetiches raros, demonio extravagante e inútil, perro ridículo- insultaba Rin tras haber salido de la refrescante tienda con aire acondicionado de nuevo al horno de microondas que era la calle.

-tranquilo hermano, al menos ya conseguimos el DVD, si quieres te invito algo para calmar el calor- trató de tranquilizarle Yukio sonriendo amable a lo que Rin lo miró con el seño fruncido y a regañadientes aceptó.

Después de que el mayor de los mellizos hiciera otro coraje porque sus paletas heladas favoritas se hubieran terminado y tuviese que conformarse con una insípida paleta de vainilla ambos morenos fueron a la silla de un parque cercano a comer sus postres.

-ah… hace mucho que no nos relajamos así- comentó Yukio dándole pequeños lengüetazos a su helado de chocolate sin recibir respuesta de su malhumorado hermano así que volteó a verlo para ver si seguía enojado pero… hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

El ojiazul estaba demasiado entretenido con su paleta casi derretida, lamía la punta y con su lengua recorría la paleta llegando hasta el palito para volver a lamer hasta la punta concentrándose en ella paseándola por sus labios llenándolos de sabor vainilla, metiéndola lentamente en su boca

-he… hermano…- dijo Yukio viendo la sugestiva manera de comer de Rin que siguió ignorándolo metiendo y sacando la paleta de su boca embarrando un poco de liquido blanquecino en la comisura de su labio.

La paleta que rápidamente iba derritiéndose se escurría por la mano del mayor que evitando ensuciarse más comenzó a lamer también sus dedos con su juguetona lengua relamiendo de vez en cuando sus labios y limpiando el dulce de su boca.

Yukio parecía estar en estado de trance viendo a su hermano lamer sus dedos y la paleta como si estos fueran… bueno… todo menos una paleta…

El menor de los dos se quedó embobado examinando a su hermano el cual tenía las mejillas rojas gracias al calor y alguna que otra gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la frente mientras volvía a meter la paleta completa a su boca haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras dejaba salir alguno que otro ruido de satisfacción gracias a la sensación refrescante de la paleta en su boca y que lograba aliviarle un poco el calor pero para Yukio aquello era como una lenta tortura ¡Ver a su hermano sonrojado, con sudor, llenándose los dedos y la boca con la paleta derretida que para colmo era de color blanco y que hacían que su adolescente y muy activa imaginación de 15 años empezara a maquilar cosas que no debería estar maquilando en un lugar público y menos a un lado de su hermano que hasta cierto punto era el culpable de aquello!

El calor que ya de por si era insoportable se estaba volviendo asfixiante a la vez que Rin seguía disfrutando su paleta y Yukio sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a incendiar la cara o tal vez aquella ocasión no tendría el suficiente auto-control como en veces anteriores y le haría cosas realmente malas a Rin.

¡No! Yukio no iba a dejar que una simple paleta helada de vainilla, que seguramente sabía jodidamente deliciosa si la probaba desde los labios de Rin, le provocara esas cosas, no iba a perder contra sus hormonas, era un alumno estrella, uno de los mejores exorcistas y un muchacho ejemplar no un vulgar pervertido así que enfadado le arrebató la paleta a su hermano y se la llevó a la boca terminándose lo poco que le quedaba

-¡mi paleta! ¿Qué te pasa?- le regañó Rin retomando su mal humor a lo que Yukio solo le dedicó una mirada de reproche

-ya vámonos, es tarde- le dijo el menor levantándose y dándole la espalda a su hermano

-¿Por qué te la comiste? Me hubieras pedido- aun le reclamaba Rin sin recibir respuesta del otro que no se atrevía a ver a la cara al mayor hasta que Rin notó algo…

-oye Yukio… ¿Por qué caminas encorvado?- le preguntó viendo que su hermano iba con la espalda encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos como si intentara ocultar algo.

-¡es tu culpa!- le gritó Yukio enojado siguiendo con su camino

-¡¿Por qué mi culpa?-le reclamó Rin sin embargo el de lentes decidió ya no seguir hablando al menos hasta que llegaran a la escuela y se diera un baño de agua helada…

/

**Ja ja ja ja no me resistí a escribir otro capítulo, se suponía serian solo dos pero la idea surgió de pronto y bueno… aquí lo tienen. Gracias por todos sus reviews XD si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o comentario pueden compartirlo con confianza ja ja ja **


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de recibir alguna demanda: Ao no Exorcist no me pertence todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños así que disfruten **

HERMANOS…

Yukio se miró con atención en el espejo comparándose por primera vez con su hermano (físicamente, claro)

Siempre le habían dicho que Rin y él eran gemelos… ¿Pero que acaso no se supone los gemelos son idénticos? Se preguntó el muchacho aun mirando su reflejo dándose cuenta de que él y Rin de idénticos solo tenían el apellido.

Por ejemplo: Yukio tenía el cabello negro azabache, en cambio el de Rin igualmente era negro pero con tonos azulados, también los ojos de Yukio eran de un tono más claro que los de su hermano además de que los de Rin eran más grandes y ligeramente afilados; seguido de ello las facciones de Rin eran aun algo aniñadas lo que se acentuaba con su baja estatura al contrario de Yukio que tenía un rostro más maduro y era más alto y para finalizar, el menor de los mellizos tenía ese trío de curiosos lunares mientras que Rin… bueno, él tenía una cola demoniaca además de que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas.

-¿Qué tanto haces Yukio?- le preguntó Rin a su gemelo mientras estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro… no, en realidad tenía un manga escondido bajo el libro.

El mencionado soltó un suspiro intentando sonreír

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si en verdad somos gemelos- contestó haciendo el espejo a un lado viendo como su hermano se levantaba de la cama dejando el libro y el manga a un lado

-Claro que lo somos- dijo Rin con su típica sonrisa alegre dejando ver sus colmillos anormalmente largos –mira, si te quitas los lentes ya somos igualitos- volvió a decirle arrebatándole los lentes al menor en un ágil movimiento

-Devuélvemelos- le exigió Yukio viendo todo borroso intentando quitarle los lentes a su hermano que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Yukio le seguía el juego a su hermano, aun sabiendo que tenía un montón de repuestos (demasiados para ser normal) estaba tras Rin recordando aquellos tiempos de niños cuando jugaban a perseguirse a pesar de que Rin siempre ganaba.

-Ven por ellos- le incitaba Rin con voz burlona sacándole la lengua poniéndose los lentes en la cabeza pues los anteojos de Yukio tenían tanto aumento que fácilmente lo mareaban

-¡Te tengo!- le dijo Yukio empujando a su hermano a la cama y sometiéndolo por las muñecas tan solo robándole unas cuantas risas a Rin

-Como se esperaba del exorcista genio- bromeó Rin –ya puedes soltarme, te los devolveré- le dijo aun sonriente pero fue como si Yukio no lo hubiese escuchado pues parecía profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

El menor de los hermanos aun con todo y su vista borrosa podía apreciar el cuerpo de su gemelo en la cama con las muñecas siendo apresadas por sus propias manos y esa sonrisa que hacía ver tan bien al mayor, feliz… a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo… como deseaba que esa sonrisa fuera solo suya.

-Yukio ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó Rin notando que su hermano estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus cavilaciones

-No te voy a soltar- le dijo Yukio en voz queda aflojando un poco el agarre pero sin liberar del todo al otro que cambió su sonrisa por una mirada dudosa –no te quiero soltar- le reiteró no solo refiriéndose a ese momento, sino a todos en general… no quería que Rin se fuera de su lado… lo quería solo para él… no solo su sonrisa, sus risas o su apoyo… lo quería TODO… incluyendo su cuerpo.

-Dime hermano…- volvió a hablar Yukio aun con ese tono de voz suave clavando sus ojos turquesa en los azul noche de Rin acercando su frente a la del otro chico y recargándola en ella

-Si yo te hiciera algo muy malo ¿Me perdonarías?- le preguntó notando con su mala vista que Rin volvía a sonreír de esa manera traviesa y juguetona

-Es imposible que tú me hagas algo malo, bueno… aparte de regañarme en clase, compararme con Suguro, lucirte frente a Shiemi, hacerme ver como un tonto y ponerme kilos de tarea- respondió Rin mas como un reproche cuando de pronto su expresión se tornó un poco más seria, como la de un verdadero hermano mayor –además estoy seguro que jamás me lastimarías a propósito-

Yukio soltó una risita amarga y sin humor, forzándose a reír… pero que poco lo conocía su hermano, si tan solo supiera cuantas veces había pensado en lastimarlo, en someterlo para profanar su cuerpo que lo volvía loco, en recorrerlo con esas manos ansiosas, susurrarle al oído cuanto lo amaba con esa lengua pecadora porque no era solo lujuria, era un tonto y absurdo amor… ¿Pero qué amor no es tonto y absurdo?

-Somos hermanos y los hermanos no se lastiman- remató Rin haciendo que Yukio bajara su cabeza hasta lograr recargarla en el pecho de Rin aun sosteniendo las muñecas del mayor, escuchando el acompasado latir de su corazón mientras que el suyo se rompía en mil pedazos

-Si, hermanos…- repitió Yukio. Dios, nunca imaginó que esa palabra fuera a dolerle tanto alguna vez pero era la realidad, por mas diferentes que fueran o por más que Rin fuera un demonio y él un simple humano… seguían compartiendo la misma sangre lo que le hacía imposible seguir con sus sentimientos ¿Pero cómo se los arrancaba de encima entonces? Si parecían estar ahí todos los días taladrándole la cabeza, incitándole a consumar sus deseos, recordándole todos los días que a pesar de que su amor era uno tonto y absurdo también era totalmente imposible.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos breves segundos hasta que el estomago de Rin anunció que tenía hambre con un gruñido. Yukio se dibujó una sonrisa amable en el rostro, de esas que solía darle a todo el mundo cuando no quería que alguien le preguntara "¿Estás bien?" así que se levantó y de paso le quitó los lentes a su hermano poniéndoselos

-Vamos a comer, tú cocinas- le dijo ofreciéndole una mano al mayor que sonrió en respuesta

-¡Comamos yakinuki!- dijo emocionado también levantándose y caminando fuera de la habitación con las manos detrás de la nuca haciéndosele agua a la boca al solo imaginarse el platillo

Yukio lo siguió unos pasos detrás

-A veces me gustaría que no fuéramos hermanos- dijo el menor en voz alta sin darse cuenta, tal vez demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos

-A mi también- contestó Rin casi en un susurro

¿Eh? Acaso habían sido imaginaciones de Yukio… lo más seguro era que si, esas hormonas y tanto trabajo le estaban haciendo daño…

/

**Un capítulo más que surgió mientras veía una imagen de estos gemelos que aunque son gemelos no se parecen mucho que digamos ja ja ja ja ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Al final no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero mientras las ideas aparezcan aquí estarán.**


	5. Chapter 5

HERMANOS

**Como ya saben, Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece ya que si así fuera Yukio y Rin ya hubieran tenido sexo **_**hard core **_**desde el primer capítulo XDD.**

En una apacible noche…

-¡Yukio!- gritó de pronto Rin despertando al mencionado que abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro asustado de Rin mientras este lo tomaba de los hombros como si hubiera estado sacudiéndolo para despertarlo.

Yukio notó que su propia respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su corazón y aparte estaba sudando frío.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el menor tanteando la cama buscando sus lentes.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo Rin soltando al otro dejando que se incorporara en la cama –estabas dando unos gritos horribles ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Creo que sí pero no recuerdo de que trataba- respondió Yukio limpiándose el sudor de la frente para después sonreír ligeramente apenado –perdón por haberte despertado- se disculpó

-Mmmmmmm no importa… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- inquirió Rin algo preocupado.

-Si, después de todo solo fue un sueño- intentó tranquilizarle Yukio pero al parecer sin lograrlo ya que Rin le quitó las cobijas de encima y lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a pararse.

-Ven, hoy dormirás conmigo- le dijo el mayor jalándolo de la mano mientras el otro intentaba negarse.

-No es necesario, estoy bien- discutía Yukio poniendo algo de resistencia

-Nada de eso, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, tu "hermanito" está aquí para cuidarte- dijo con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que Yukio arqueara una ceja

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Ya no soy un niño- le recriminó el menor siendo arrastrado por Rin hasta su cama.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Si hasta hace unos años te la pasabas lloriqueando "hermano, hermano" ah, eras tan lindo en ese entonces- recordaba Rin

-No hables como si fueras un anciano, además ya estoy grande como para poder dormir solo después de tener una pesadilla- dijo Yukio que fue vilmente ignorado por Rin que se estaba acomodando en su propia cama y se hacía a un lado dejándole espacio a Yukio dando palmaditas en el colchón como indicándole a su gemelo que se acostara, así que con resignación Yukio se acostó a un lado del mayor.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rin cubriéndose hasta la barbilla

-Buenas noches- respondió el otro quitándose los lentes dispuesto a conciliar el sueño…

Quince minutos después el menor de los mellizos estaba perdido viendo a su hermano dormir… examinando su flequillo que se desparramaba de manera rebelde en la frente del muchacho, sus cejas relajadas, sus pestañas negras y tupidas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos que de vez en cuando soltaban suspiros.

-Hermano ¿estás despierto?- preguntó Yukio en voz baja sin recibir respuesta recostándose de lado quedando de frente al mayor. Con cuidado pasó su mano por la mejilla de Rin llegando hasta sus labios mirándolos embelesado.

¡Ahhhhh! Eso no podía ser ¡otra vez estaba pensando cosas raras! Tenía que mantener sus manos quietas así que volvió a ponerse boca arriba mirando el aburrido techo blanco intentando quedarse dormido por segunda vez y después de veinte minutos ya lo estaba logrando, de hecho sus parpados ya se sentían tan pesados que se cerraban contra su voluntad pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer presa de Morfeo Rin se le encimó echando su brazo en el estomago de Yukio pegando su cuerpo todo lo que podía, enredando su pierna con la del menor.

-Hermano- llamó Yukio al sentir la respiración de Rin peligrosamente cerca de su cuello pero el susodicho no dio señales de estar despierto.

Algo afligido Yukio intentó quitarse el brazo de Rin con cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco sin embargo este se aferró aun mas a la cintura de su gemelo acortando todavía más la distancia entre ellos. Ahora Yukio podía sentir el rozar de los labios de Rin contra su cuello.

-Ya no puedo comer mas- murmuró Rin entre sueños logrando estremecer a Yukio que sintió los labios y la respiración tibia de su mellizo en su piel

-Hermano quítate- le pidió Yukio en voz baja tratando de zafarse del forzado abrazo pero el mayor hasta aprisionó la pierna de Yukio con las suyas, acariciando así y sin querer la cara interna de los muslos de Yukio… y un poco más arriba.

El menor se cubrió la boca para no soltar algún ruido raro a la vez que su hermano comenzaba a meter su mano bajo su playera.

-¡Quieto!- le exigió Yukio sin alzar mucho la voz pero su hermano solo rió entre sueños dejando pasear sus dedos por el abdomen de Yukio que curveó su espalda al sentir los dedos fríos de Rin subiendo a su pecho.

-Quédate quieto por favor- pidió el más chico con la voz cortada tratando de detener la mano de Rin a la vez que la rodilla de este seguía acariciando ciertas partes sensibles de la anatomía del exorcista y para colmo el mayor aun tenía pegada su boca al cuello de su mellizo.

-Dios mío ¿Qué acaso este tipo de cosas no pasan solo en los mangas?- se preguntaba el más joven de los Okumura tratando de detener la mano escurridiza de su consanguíneo que recorría sin pudor todo su torso bajando hasta su vientre bajo.

-Hermano ¡¿Estás dormido o estás fingiendo?- preguntó Yukio modulando su voz notando su respiración acelerándose y su cuerpo subiendo de temperatura

-Shiemiiiiiii- murmuró Rin soltando una risita tonta y un hilillo de baba haciendo que su hermano frunciera el seño.

-Perdón por no ser Shiemi-san- dijo enfadado Yukio percibiendo la mano del otro chico queriéndose colar a su pantalones deteniéndola justo a tiempo pues sabía que si lo permitía no habría vuelta atrás de lo que sea que pudiera suceder.

Habiendo controlado las manos de Rin, Yukio intentó de nuevo recostarse de lado pero el otro le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos sin dejarlo ir en todo lo que restó de la noche.

La noche le pareció eterna a Yukio ya que se la había pasado defendiéndose de los toqueteos inconscientes de Rin y sus propios deseos de seguirle la corriente a su adormilado hermano pero sus valores y moral no se lo permitieron así que el sonido del despertador anunciando el amanecer fue como música celestial para sus oídos.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente quejándose por la repentina luz del sol, bostezó tratando de quitarse la pereza de encima y notó que sus brazos estaban rodeando algo a la vez que ese "algo" estaba pegado a su pecho; bajó la mirada encontrándose que el "algo" era Yukio el cual soltó un gruñido quitándose los brazos del otro ojiazul.

-Wow, ¿No dormiste bien?- preguntó Rin notando las marcadas ojeras del menor que parecía a punto de gritar pero logró controlarse respirando profundo y contando hasta diez

-Es imposible dormir contigo- dijo Yukio

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué? ¿Me muevo mucho?-

-Yo diría que demasiado- contestó el exorcista levantándose.

Al final no había logrado descansar ni un poco aunque… tampoco podía decir que hacía sido taaaaan malo.


	6. Chapter 6

HERMANOS

Capitulo 6

**Como ya saben, Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece pues si así fuera Shiemi no existiría, Yukio y Rin serían gays y tendrían un hermoso amorío jujuju. **

**N/A: Los diálogos escritos en **_**manuscrita**_** son solo los pensamientos de Yukio, ahora si, disfruten el capitulo.**

Otro día de clases por fin terminaba y para buena suerte de los alumnos ya era el fin de semana. Los pocos aprendices de exorcistas estaban guardando sus cosas al igual que Yukio que iba un poco más lento que los demás pues la noche anterior por culpa de cierto mellizo no pudo dormir bien.

Uno a uno los alumnos se iban despidiendo del profesor que con un apagado "Hasta luego" les respondía, reprimiendo sus bostezos de vez en cuando; Rin también se despidió de sus compañeros esperando a su hermano, desde unos días atrás había notado un extraño comportamiento en él y quería tener una de esas platicas de "hermano a hermano".

El salón finalmente se quedó vació, Yukio dio otro bostezo e ignorando al mayor se dirigía a la puerta

-Yukiooooo- canturreó Rin con su sonrisa traviesa, el menor de los gemelos volteó a verlo con cansancio

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le preguntó esperando que fuera algo importante

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro- le dijo Rin borrando un poco su sonrisa

-Estoy cansado- contestó Yukio –si eso es todo me voy y tú también, tienes tarea que hacer- le dijo retomando su camino pero fue detenido por el otro que alcanzó a jalarlo de la gabardina

-No me refiero solo a hoy ¿Qué te pasa? Estos días has estado actuando raro conmigo, a veces hasta parece que me evitas o algo así- le dijo Rin está vez poniendo una cara más seria sin soltar al otro que se soltó con desgana.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- contestó fríamente evitando ver al otro que comenzó a fruncir el seño enojado por la actitud de Yukio

-¡Claro que sabes de que hablo! Un día estás normal conmigo, luego otro día me echas esas miradas raras y te vas sin decir nada, hay veces que hasta que creo que no me quieres ver. Si estás enojado conmigo solo tienes que decírmelo- le dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta

-Ya te dije que no estoy enojado ni actúo raro, solo son imaginaciones tuyas- Yukio se maldijo a si mismo ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos? Y si no era así ¿Desde cuándo su hermano era tan observador?

-No son imaginaciones mías, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que tienes…- pero antes de terminar la frase Yukio lo encaró con una mirada extraña en sus ojos

-No digas que me conoces- le dijo el menor con sus ojos desafiantes tras sus lentes, después de todo el mayor no sabía nada de sus sentimientos ocultos ni de sus deseos que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba reprimir. Rin se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos para después fruncir el seño

-¡Si estás enojado! Tenía razón- le volvió a insistir –Mejor en vez de estarlo negando dime que te hice y te pediré perdón, bueno solo si tienes la razón porque no me voy a disculpar por no haber hecho tus tareas- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a lo ultimo

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es así?- preguntó un ya exasperado exorcista tratando de huir de la situación como ya había hecho anteriormente.

-¡Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si!- contradijo Rin

-¡Que no!- volvió a retar Yukio

-¡Si!- dijo una vez más Rin comenzando así una de estas eternas batallas entre "Si" y "No"

-¡Entonces sí, maldita sea, si estoy enojado contigo!- gritó finalmente Yukio fuera de sus cávales, tan fuera de sí que empujó a Rin contra el pizarrón poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su hermano acorralándolo entre la pizarra y su cuerpo

Rin se asustó un poco pero estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques por parte de su consanguíneo.

-¡Estoy enojado por todo lo que haces!- le volvió a gritar Yukio pero sin darle oportunidad de decir algo al mayor lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo -¡Te odio!- su voz retumbó por todo el salón y Rin se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por las palabras antes dichas, su cuerpo incluso se tensó y un horrible dolor se posó sobre su pecho, uno tan intenso que casi no lo dejó respirar por segundos.

-Te odio, te odio tanto- repitió aun con su hermano acorralado –odio que no tomes nada en serio _porque esa es una de las cosas que tanto amo sobre ti, _odio que seas un tonto que siempre se quiere hacer el héroe sacrificándose por los demás _porque siempre que lo haces siento que voy a morir de la preocupación, _odio que siempre estés riendo _porque cuando lo haces no puedo borrarme tu sonrisa de la mente en todo el día, _odio que seas tan malditamente descuidado _porque eso solo me tienta a hacerte cosas horribles, _odio el hecho de que hayas decidido ser un exorcista _porque se supone yo debo ser quien te proteja, _y sobre todo…- Yukio tomó aire y cerró sus ojos -¡Odio que seas mi hermano! _Porque así no puedo decirte todo lo que siento-_

Rin que ya estaba conmocionado solo agachó ligeramente su cabeza, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras que una forzada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-Ya veo…- solo alcanzó a decir tratando de sonar normal aunque su voz se quebró al decir la frase –solo tenías que decir eso desde un principio- le dijo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Yukio se moviera antes de derrumbarse ahí mismo.

-Hermano…- llamó Yukio dándose cuenta del discurso hiriente que acababa de decir

-Ja ja ja, no te preocupes… esto es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... normal para mi, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me odie- dijo sonriendo ¡Sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que su gemelo le acababa de decir!

-Yo… no quise decir eso…- trató de arreglarlo Yukio viendo que su hermano aun se mantenía cabizbajo

-Je je je, ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte- volvió a decir Rin volteando a otro lado pasando su brazo por sus mejilla como si acabara de limpiar algo.

No, eso no estaba bien… Rin no estaba bien… Yukio no estaba bien ¡¿Por qué era tan tonto? ¿Cómo se había permitido lastimar de esa forma a su hermano? A la persona que se suponía era la más preciada para él…

-¡Es tú culpa por ser tan cruel conmigo!- le espetó Yukio entonces haciendo que Rin por fin levantara la cara viendo sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos por unas lagrimas que obligaba a no dejar salir

-¿Yo soy cruel? ¡Pero si tú me acabas de decir que me odias!- le reclamó Rin

-Ya lo sé… por eso perdóname…- le pidió el de lentes abrazando repentinamente al mayor que ahora si estaba confundido

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué se supone soy cruel?- preguntó Rin dejándose abrazar pero sin corresponder el gesto

-Porque me haces sentir muchas cosas que no te puedo decir- contestó Yukio cerca del oído de Rin sin atreverse a verlo a la cara

-Pero si me las acabas de decir todas- le dijo Rin recordando las palabras dichas unos minutos antes por su mellizo que negó con la cabeza aun rodeando al mayor entre sus brazos

-Son cosas peores… cosas que me hacen querer hacerte cosas malas…- dijo con voz queda cerrando sus ojos disfrutando por unos segundos la calidez del cuerpo del mayor que con cuidado separó un poco a su mellizo

-Oye Yukio, ¿Si te dejo hacerme esas cosas malas… dejarás de odiarme?- le preguntó con esa carita inocentona que a veces hacia que Yukio se pusiera del mil colores.

-Pues… no se trata de eso…- trató de razonar el menor de los dos intentando mantener un color natural en su cara que en ese momento comenzaba a arder.

-¡Vamos Yukio, aguantaré cualquier cosa siempre y cuando dejes de odiarme!- dijo Rin decidido pensando que tal vez su hermano solo quería darle unos cuantos puñetazos o patadas para desquitar su ira…

-Ah…- bien, ahora aquello había pasado de una dramática pelea a una muy sugestiva e indecorosa propuesta aunque bueno, tal vez solo Yukio lo veía de esa manera.

-¡Estoy listo!- dijo Rin cerrando sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe del otro que se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido… sin embargo las hormonas comenzaron a hacerse paso por entre la razón.

Yukio apoyó su brazo en el pizarrón e inclinó un poco su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara chistosa que Rin estaba haciendo… pero su mismo hermano le estaba dando esa oportunidad… se estaba arriesgando a perder su relación con su adorado gemelo… pero ya no podía soportar más, si seguía reprimiendo aquello su corazón explotaría y sus hormonas terminarían por controlar su cuerpo haciendo cosas peores además, solo sería un pequeño e inocente beso…

Continuará…

/

**Si, en continuación porque soy una perra XDDDD ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

HERMANOS…

**Bueno, ya saben que Ao no Exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así que una vez dicho esto disfruten el capitulo.**

Yukio apoyó su brazo en el pizarrón e inclinó un poco su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara chistosa que Rin estaba haciendo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el seño fruncido.

El menor de los mellizos respiró profundo y su mano libre la posó debajo de la barbilla de Rin obligándole a levantar un poco el rostro; el mayor se estremeció ligeramente aun sin abrir sus ojos pensando que tal vez Yukio estaba buscando el punto perfecto para golpear.

Ya, ¡No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo! Era en ese momento o nunca jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así, su moral se podía ir al carajo igual que su ética, su religión, la sociedad ¡Todo! Por una vez en su vida Yukio quería ser egoísta… solo pensar en sí mismo y en sus sentimientos, seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y hacer tonterías… aunque estas le costaran sacarificar su relación con el mayor. Así que sin esperar más acarició con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Rin que frunció un poco más el seño al sentir el delicado contacto, entreabrió un poco su ojo derecho notando la peligrosa cercanía del rostro de Yukio con el suyo propio y se petrificó ante la mirada que su gemelo le estaba regalando, intensa… tan intensa que no pudo soportarla y volvió a cerrar sus ojos ¿En qué momento Yukio había pasado de tener unos ojos siempre temerosos a aquellos tan decididos y casi aplastantes?

-Perdóname hermano- susurró Yukio acercando aun más la boca de Rin a la suya, su mellizo se preparó psicológicamente para sentir una oleada de dolor pero…

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante al sentir algo raro sobre su boca, abrió sus ojos repentinamente viendo que Yukio lo estaba besando ¡en los labios! Su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo intentó separar al menor que se lo impidió ahora poniendo su mano sobre su pecho empujándolo contra el pizarrón inmovilizándolo pero continuando con el aun tímido beso, moviendo sus labios sobre los de su hermano, su adorado hermano que ahora estaba indefenso en el salón de clases… ah… ¿Acaso podía haber algo más excitante que eso?

Rin intentó de nuevo liberarse pero la torpeza producida por el shock y los nervios no se lo permitían, sentía la boca de Yukio moviéndose sobre la suya, y se sentía tan… raro… no era en absoluto desagradable y eso estaba mal ¿no? De todos modos intentó gritar abriendo su boca lo que solo facilitó a Yukio meter su lengua; Rin dio su respingo cuando sintió como la lengua de su hermano rozaba la suya, cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma, cosa que se le dificultó un poco al tener la lengua de Yukio husmeando dentro de su boca sin embargo apenas cerró sus ojos sintió con más detalle las sensaciones que su hermano le estaba regalando… con sus labios moviéndose lentamente, la palma de su mano que subía de temperatura aun apoyada en su pecho… el vacío en su estomago, la respiración de Yukio sobre su nariz que le hacía cosquillas… si mezclaba todo eso, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien… además… nunca había besado a alguien, nunca pensó que fuera a sentirse tan agradable.

Sin darse cuenta Rin soltó un suspiro ahogándolo en la boca de Yukio que por nada del mundo quería separarse, en primera porque los labios de Rin eran casi adictivos y en segunda porque no quería enfrentar a Rin ni ver la cara de asco que seguramente pondría o escuchar si quiera sus reclamos… no quería enfrentar la realidad ni las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir como Rin jalaba su gabardina como indicándole que quería separarse, Yukio se separó viendo que Rin aun mantenía los ojos cerrados los cuales abrió lentamente y el menor de los Okumura sintió de nuevo el impulso de besar a su hermano al ver las mejillas pintadas de rojo de este.

-Yukio…- comenzó a decir Rin sacando a Yukio de su ensimismamiento pero antes de que el mayor fuera a decir algo, la siempre inoportuna Shiemi hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Rin!- dijo entrando de golpe al salón haciendo que los gemelos dieran un saltito asustados por la repentina aparición de la chica. Yukio que estaba tan rojo como un semáforo se separó todo lo que pudo de Rin mientras que este solo balbuceó cosas sin sentido.

-Aquí estabas, no encuentro mi cuaderno de notas ¿lo has visto?- preguntó la chica acelerada tratando de tomar aire pues al parecer había corrido hasta ahí.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Tu cuaderno? No… no lo he visto…- respondió Rin tratando de parecer normal aunque su corazón anormalmente acelerado y su cara roja lo delataban completamente.

-Yo me retiro, hasta mañana Shiemi-san- dijo Yukio cabizbajo y con pasos acelerados saliendo de ahí.

-Oye Yukio, espera- le intentó detener el mayor.

-Hablamos luego Okumura-kun- y Yukio huyó como había logrado hacer todo ese tiempo. Apenas llegó al pasillo y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo queriendo escapar o esperando a que la tierra o un demonio se lo tragaran tan solo para no tener que ver a su hermano después de la gran estupidez que había cometido.

Yukio corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, queriendo que el aire se le terminara para ya no poder respirar mas, después de todo podía morir tranquilo, ya no tenía arrepentimientos… bueno tal vez no haberle hecho más "cosas" a su hermano… ¡No! ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo? En esto seguía pensando el exorcista mientras corría sin darse cuenta de que tras él Rin lo seguía, gritándole que se detuviera pero fue hasta que el mayor de los mellizos se le aventó al menor encima haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el piso ganándose unos cuantos golpes y raspones.

-¡Que te detengas!- le gritó Rin sobre la espalda de Yukio que aun en el piso intentaba huir. Tras unos intentos más Yukio se quedó en paz sin atreverse a encarar a su hermano aun tirado en el piso

-Yukio… ¿Por qué me be… be… besaste?- murmuró Rin también escondiendo su rostro, a pesar de que todavía estaba sobre el mayor escondía su cara en la espalda de este.

Yukio solo se quedó en silencio… y ahora ¿Qué se supone le diría a su hermano?

/

**Una vez más queda en continuación… vaya, lo que se supone serían solo one shots terminaron convirtiéndose en una historia lineal XDDD ja ja ja pero bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que a ustedes les guste y ¡mil gracias por los reviews! Aunque en su mayoría fueron amenazas de muerte o algo así pero aun así los valoro con todo mi otaku corazón. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

HERMANOS

**Ustedes ya saben que Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece y todo corresponde a sus respectivos dueños.**

Bien, Yukio en serio quería morir en ese preciso momento ¡Qué alguien lo salvara de esa situación! El joven exorcista tenía a su hermano mayor sobre su espalda pidiéndole una explicación de sus actos.

-Contesta Yukio ¿Por qué me besaste?- le insistió de nuevo Rin aun apoyado sobre la espalda del menor que tenía la cara contra el piso.

-Es tú culpa- contestó Yukio aun escondiendo su rostro recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mellizo -¡ouch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- preguntó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, claro con su cara aun pegada al piso.

-¡Deja de estar escapando e inventando excusas!- le regañó Rin notando como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba de pronto ante sus palabras –siempre que te enfrento sales corriendo como una nenita y cuando te pido explicaciones me dices que me odias y ahora que es mi culpa ¡Acepta tu responsabilidad y contéstame! Y sobre todo ¡Mírame!- le exigió enojado alzándose un poco jalando del hombro a Yukio para que este terminara boca arriba todavía en la misma posición y para empeorar las cosas con Rin sobre él.

En el instante en que quedó boca arriba, Yukio cruzó sus manos sobre su cara cubriéndola, en serio no quería ver a su hermano, no quería ser visto por aquellos ojos azul profundo que seguro lo juzgarían y los rechazarían sin dudar.

-Ya te dije que fue tú culpa… ¡todo tú culpa!- le reclamó Yukio gritando por fin, aun escondiendo su cara con sus manos temblándole por los nervios.

-Otra vez con eso ¿Y de qué diablos soy culpable? ¿De intentar saber porque me odias? ¿O de preguntar porque carajos me besaste? ¿O tengo la culpa de ser un idiota por pensar que mi hermano menor siempre era sincero conmigo? ¡Contéstame Yukio!- volvió a ordenarle intentando descubrir la cara del menor pero era en vano ya que su gemelo se empeñaba en no mostrar su cara.

-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!- le dijo entonces el menor cerrando sus puños con fuerza, evitando ver al mayor -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de por qué huyo siempre que estamos solos o de porque te acabo de besar? ¿En serio tengo que decirte algo tan obvio?- decía Yukio.

Rin alcanzó a notar como los labios de su hermano temblaban ante cada palabra y como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acelerada y nerviosa, los nudillos de su mellizo estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños.

-¿Estás… estás enamorado de mi?- preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta, Yukio no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se mantuvo en la misma posición –pero nosotros somos…-

-Hermanos, ya lo sé- terminó la frase el menor –créeme, estoy muy consciente de eso- agregó

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando me di cuenta ya te quería de esta forma. Ya sé que esto está mal y es raro porque aparte somos hombres… ¡ya sé que soy un enfermo y…- pero antes de continuar Rin por fin pudo quitarle las manos de la cara tomándolo por las muñecas, mirándolo fijamente con el seño fruncido en una clara expresión de molestia…

-Yo nunca dije eso- dijo Rin con voz firme y expresión seria. Yukio abrió mucho sus ojos ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿No lo odiaba? ¿No pensaba que era repulsivo?

-Hermano…- le llamó sintiendo su voz quebrarse sin querer –perdóname- se disculpó sin saber realmente porque, solo quería saber que todo entre él y Rin estaba bien, que aunque fuera un eterno amor no correspondido su hermano aun lo quería y lo respetaba y lo consideraba parte de su familia; tan solo quería saber que no había perdido por completo a su adorado gemelo, su otra mitad.

-¡Perdóname!- volvió a decir cerrando sus ojos evitando con malos resultados que las lágrimas escaparan. Pero algo las detuvo: los labios de Rin posándose ahora sobre los de Yukio que se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el tímido e inexperto beso de su hermano mayor que en realidad solo pegó su boca a la del menor.

-Yo nunca dije que estuviera enojado ni nada de eso… así que no te disculpes- dijo Rin aflojando un poco el agarre de las muñecas de Yukio que seguía algo conmocionado –Además… puede que ahora no sepa muy bien es lo que yo siento por ti… ¡te quiero porque eres mi hermano! Aunque, no sé si es el mismo tipo de amor que tú sientes… ¡Pero que te quede bien claro que no te odio ni pienso nada malo de ti!- dijo con la cara roja por la vergüenza, tanto que sin querer liberó sus llamas azules las cuales hacían un tierno contraste con el carmesí de sus mejillas.

Yukio intentó incorporarse, con su brazo se limpió las mejillas húmedas y sonrió con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Entonces, ¿No te enojas si vuelvo a besarte?- preguntó está vez con un tono algo pícaro, Rin no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada apenado sintiendo el brazo de Yukio rodearle la cintura atrayéndolo a él, besándolo de nuevo, sabiendo que esta vez tenía el consentimiento de su hermano, disfrutando de nuevo el momento, aprovechando para que sus manos se dieran el permiso de pasear un poco debajo de la camisa de Rin que irguió su espalda tras el contacto, disfrutando de los temblores involuntarios del mayor que intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su beso, regocijándose por los suspiros que el joven demonio dejaba escapar y sobre todo feliz de saber que por fin había logrado confesarse sin terminar siendo odiado y que tal vez su hermano podría corresponderle.

FIN

/

**¡Perdooooooooooon por la tardanza! Es que mi cerebro como que se secó en el momento menos indicado, pero espero hayan disfrutado este ultimo capitulo, con un final feliz, ¡siiiii! Mil gracias por los reviews y palabras de ánimo. Una vez más espero les haya gustado y hayan gritado "¡Kyaaaaa!"por la emoción ja ja ja, bueno, lo ultimo no.**

**Me despido y nos leemos entre fics.**


End file.
